


Marichat Cheer

by im_ashamed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, in my defense i wrote this in...june, yes it is currently august, yes it is vaguely christmas-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble because I am always a slut for christmas fics.<br/>(It's not super christmas-y, but it is set in that time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marichat Cheer

As the dough rises within the bakery, so does the heat. In the summer Marinette’s windows are open day and night, fans lazily spinning for weeks on end. Winter is a different story. While vanilla, chocolate, and fresh bread are the smell of home to her, with the heater turned on and a warning not to open her windows, Marinette’s loft becomes stifling, hot air pressing in on her from every side. 

  
She lies on top of her covers in nothing but a camisole and underwear, and still she can barely breathe. The heat is a presence weighing on her chest, and she knows if she manages to fall asleep like this she’ll just wake up in the middle of the night, her face flushed and throbbing. 

  
On one hand her room is like this because of old architecture that has been pushed to the brink of stability with all the renovations her parents made for the bakery. On the other hand, quirky old architecture is what gives her such a lovely little terrace. She leaves the french doors open as she exits, praying that the room will air out enough that she can sleep. The December air is bracing, and a mild shriek escapes her when her thighs touch the frigid metal of one of her terrace chairs, but she refuses to go back in before her skin stops radiating heat.

  
She turns her gaze to the city beyond. It is beautiful, even brighter this time of year. As it sinks into the darkness of winter it explodes with holiday cheer. The thought of the long dreary months between Christmas and spring are held at bay as shops and houses proudly display calendars counting down to the big day.

  
Something moves out of the corner of Marinette’s eye, a shadow sliding over a roof top. She blinks a few times, not sure of what she just saw. Black and purple wings flutter in her memory, and fear sends her shivering, scrabbling for the small electric lantern she keeps on this table.

She flicks it on and regards the darkness outside of her small bubble of light. Everything looks the same as always, even distorted by shadow. The cold is starting to bite at her, and she can’t quite feel her toes. She reaches for the lantern again, when a voice shocks her still.

 

  
“Are you alright?”  
It is neither of her parents, but it is a voice she knows well. She only has to glance over her shoulder to confirm it.

  
“Chat?” She says, and nearly bites her tongue off at her familiarity. “Noir?” She adds, the shrill, panicked quality in her voice no act.

  
“Are you…Awake?” He asks, surprisingly concerned for her well-being as he teeters precariously on one of the posts that make up her balcony’s railing. 

  
“Yes?” She isn’t sure where he is going with these questions, but then remembers her attire and shoots to her feet. “It was hot in my room. It gets that way, in the winter. The heat from the ovens, and I’m not allowed to sleep with the windows open and…”

She stops, unsure what she should or shouldn’t tell him. Not that any of that is very personal, but she has always talked to Chat with a certain impunity before, since she felt fairly certain he couldn’t be someone she knew and wouldn’t have any pieces to put together about her identity even if she was a bit specific about her life. 

  
This is a dangerous situation, and she should end it as soon as possible.

   
“I was just going in. Thank you for checking on me.” She flicks off the light, and nearly jumps out of her skin.

  
He drops from his perch to stand properly on her balcony. “What was that?”

  
“Your eyes. They glow.” She has never seen it from an actual cat before, and on a human it is even more startling. “It’s…”

  
His lips twitch. “Subtly magnificent?” 

“Uncanny.”

His expression turns sour and she stifles a giggle. 

  
“Listen, kitty,” She says, with more sass than either of them expects, “Maybe you would get a little more tail if you didn’t always act like you were chasing your own.”

  
His eyes go wide with shock, and for a second she considers taking it back. The gooseberry green shine surrounding his eyes gives her the same feeling as a particuarly stunning sunset. Almost unreal, begging for someone to capture it. 

  
She goes in and is about to close the doors when he says, “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

  
She shrugs. “I’m sure scaling people’s balconies in the middle of the night is only mildly illegal.”

  
He laughs, and she feels her heart warm, unable to keep her self from looking down to see if it is glowing straight throw the thin fabric of her shirt. 

  
“Happy holidays.” She says to send him on his way, fairly certain she’ll be getting a good night’s sleep now.

 


End file.
